A pick-up truck includes a truck bed for storing and transporting cargo of various sizes. The open nature of the truck bed means that items are susceptible to theft. Tonneau covers are sometimes provided to conceal items within the truck bed. The tonneau cover complicates access to items. In some instances, it is desired to conceal some items while leaving other items easily accessible within the truck bed. Automotive suppliers and manufactures continue to seek improvements to reduce cost, weight, increase efficiencies and simplify manufacture.